Nothing but Flowers
by Icybones
Summary: A harvest moon story about Gill and Luna. Can Gill put up with Luna or will he ignore her like shes some child?
1. Morning

Luna awoke to her usually bright and cheerful mornings. Today it was gloomy and rainy outside. Other then the rain hitting the windows there was really no sound out side of her room. To her left was Candace sleeping on her side. Luna got up out of her pink bed and looked over to see her grandma lightly snoring, but wasn't hearable since the rain was hitting the windows.

_Sigh…rain…I hate it!_ Luna pouted to herself and went into the kitchen to see a little note on the fridge that told Luna (the pink haired cheerful girl) to run down to the Town Hall and deliver papers about her family's

Tailor shop. _UGH! Why am I the one who always has to deliver stuff? Well I don't mind really…but its raining outside! Oh well…might as well do it and get it done with._ Luna silently stacked the papers and put them into a tan folder that read "papers". Luna sighed, of course grandma doesn't have an actual title for these documents.

Luna walked outside to see it pouring down rain. "I didn't think it was raining THIS hard." she put the folder above her head and ran to the Town Hall. She opened the door to see Gill, the mayors son, sitting at the Mayors desk. "Um…where is the Mayor?" Gill looked up from his new book he got for his birthday called, "Love at First Sight". Luna looked at the book and giggled, "you read romance books?" He nodded and took the folder from her.

"Its wet." Gill raised one eyebrow and laughed. Luna pouted, "Wha- Whats so funny?!" Gill put the folder under the lamp so the heat could dry it. "You ran in the rain? Why didn't you take an umbrella?" Gill set his book down and looked at Luna, "your such a kid." Luna got furious from the remark.

"I didn't know it was raining that hard! AND IM NOT A CHILD!!" Luna crossed her arms and turned her head from him. "I'm leaving now, don't forget about those papers." Luna stormed out of the Town Hall.

_What's his problem? I am no child!_ Luna looked at the clock in the middle of Harmonica town. "10:00am". Luna was happy now that she could go to the Inn and get some good blueberry pie. It was in the middle of spring and blueberries started to grow everywhere. Luna skipped off to the Inn when she ran into Kathy.

* * *

TO BE CONTUNIED~

I'm tired of typing right now and I want to play harvest moon now xD

Tell me how it is so far…? I know I need improvement.


	2. Blueberry pie

Yeah…I know the first chapter of "Nothing but Flowers" wasn't the best, but I'm new to this.

So Luna has just ran into Kathy and we take off from there~!

Luna smiled at Kathy, "Hey Kathy…I'm just on my way up to the Inn." the rain was coming down hard

and it struck Luna's skin like someone was throwing little pebbles at her. Her hair was soaked and the flowers were tangled in her hair.

Kathy's ponytail was drenched at it laid against her back. "I think we should head go back to the Tailors first so we can get all cleaned up." Kathy laughed and scurried over to the Tailors stopping in front

of the door. Kathy motioned her hand and Luna came and pounced on top of Kathy. Luna and Kathy walked

into the Tailors to see Candace sewing away and Shelly (or Luna and Candace's grandmother) was sorting out the different cloths.

"Oh…my…" Shelly gasped at Kathy and Luna's drenched bodies. Candace hurried over to them and warped a towel around them.

"Thanks, Candace!" Luna smiled and sneezed.

"Gezhundeit" Kathy giggled when Luna sneezed but then, "ACHOO!" Kathy wiped her

Nose with the back of her hand. Luna laughed and they started sneezing one by one.

Shelly gave Luna and Kathy some cold medicine and they stopped sneezing.

"Well I guess im not getting the blueberry pie I wanted." Luna sighed and lied down

on her bed while Kathy fixed up her ponytail. "So…Luna, is there anyone you like?" Kathy sat next

to and giggled.

Luna thought for a moment. _No there isn't anyone I really like…. "Nope!" Luna smiled and buried her _

_head into her pink pillow. Kathy stood up and tapped her shoulder._

"_Hm?" Luna looked up with an embarrassed look on her face._

"_Where going to the Inn!" Kathy smiled big and grabbed Luna's hand. "But first we have to clean you up." Kathy sat Luna down in front of her white vanity. Kathy first started to pick out the flowers that were_

_tangled into a jungle of her hair. _

"_Ouch! Be more gentle…please." Luna whimpered when Kathy pulled one of her pink hairs._

"_Sorry Luna, but your hair is like a jungle right now." Kathy patted her hair and got out a brush with blue stripes on it. She started to come out her hair when Julius walked in. _

"_Oh, hi Julius!" Luna saw Julius from the vanity's mirror. Julius smiled and did a little skip-walk over to them. "Hey Luna, have you seen Candace?" Julius looked at Kathy and then back at Luna._

"_Um last time I saw her she was sewing, where she usually does. She's not there right now?" Luna though of where she could of gone. THE CHURCH! _

_Julius shook his head, "she isn't there right now.". Luna told him to go up to the church, since she goes there on Sunday mornings. Julius thanked her and kissed the top of her head and skip-walked out of there._

"_Well, your all done!" Kathy smiled and Luna cheered. _

"_Thanks, Kathy!" Luna gave Kathy a big bear hug and grabbed her hand. "Off to the Inn!" Kathy and Luna both darted out of the Tailors but only to stumble upon, Gill! _

_Luna turned her head when she saw Gill, "what are you doing here." Gill chuckled, "are you still made about this morning?" Luna nodded and stuck her bottom lip out and pouted. "I'm sorry, your not a child." Luna smiled and pounced onto him. "That's all I wanted to hear!"_

"_Hey, Gill you wanna' come on down to the Inn with us?" Kathy grabbed her wallet out of her back pocket. "I'm paying." She waved her wallet in the air and laughed. _

"_Don't be a stick in the mud!" Luna pouted once again. Gill rolled his eyes and agreed to come with them._

"_Yay!" Luna cheered and so did Kathy, and off to the Inn they went!_

_xxx_

_Luna, Kathy and Gill all walked into the Inn. "One blueberry pie-" Kathy got cut off when Luna asked for two blueberry pies. "Why two?" Kathy thought one blueberry pie is enough for three people. "I want to bring home some pie for Grandma and Candace." Luna felt her cheeks turn pink. Kathy laughed, "okay okay, two blueberry pies!" Colleen took the order and gave it to Yolanda. _

"_All right. Two blueberry pies coming right up!" Yolanda started to bake the pie and within 30minutes they were both done to perfection. _

_Luna smiled and took the one pie from her and set it on the table. She grabbed the next one but tripped over Maya's shoe and the pie went flying onto Gills face. Luna's face started getting red from embarrassment _

_and asked for a towel. _

_Gill got angry. He was wearing his favorite suit and now it was ruined by some blueberry pie!_

"_Sigh, I knew I shouldn't of come." Gill grunted and grabbed the towel from Maya. "I-I'm really sorry Gill! I tripped over Maya's shoe…" Maya's cheeks turned pink and she grabbed her black shoe and scurried off into her bedroom. "Its fine, since its an accident. I'm only mad about my suit. Not at you." Gill picked up the other pie and gave it to Luna. It still smell fresh and the blueberry aroma was still in the air. "Thanks…"_

_Kathy just stood there astonished at what had happened. "Well I guess we'll just take that pie home to Shelly and Candace now." Kathy laughed and nudged Gill. "C'mon lets go home."_

_Yolanda, Colleen and Jake were trying to hold there laughter in since something like that only happened once or twice._


	3. Good Night

Gill stormed into his house to see his father (the mayor) stuck in the fireplace…again.

"Sigh…dad, wouldn't you know not to get stuck in the fireplace after Hikari pulled you out.". Gill pulled on Hamilton's feet. "Urrrrggg" Hamilton got a constipated look on his face when Gill started to pull on his feet. THUD~!

Hamilton fell onto Gill.

"I wasn't stuck that bad last time." Hamilton chuckled and got off of Gill. "Sorry, son.".

Gill rubbed his back, "Dad, you weigh a lot.". Gill walked into his room to pull out a book, "Love at first sight". He opened up to page 20 where he left off and started to skim over the pages but he could only think about Luna. He looked at the cover of the book and shook his head "no". _That's silly. I could never fall in love at first sight._ It was currently 8pm and Gill was tired from the pie filled day. He took off his favorite suit and put it in the dirty laundry bin. An image of Luna popped back into his head when he saw the blueberry stains. He sighed and crawled into bed.

_I cant stop thinking about her! I'll just go to bed and when I wake up I'll get busy looking at files and paperwork._ Gill closed his eyes and a dream, a dream about the pink haired, pie loving girl named Luna.

xxx

Luna stormed into Sonata Tailor with Kathy at her side holding the delicious Blueberry Pie. Luna felt angry, for some odd reason. "Um, Luna are you alright?" Luna shook her head and stuck he bottom lip out and plopped down at the kitchen table. "I think Gill is really mad at me…not just about his suit getting ruined…" Luna didn't really like making people mad. It made her hurt inside thinking of something else she could of done instead of making them angry at her, or angry at anything. But what she didn't know was that

she could be just as rude as she though Gill was. "Kathy, I'm going to bed. Give Grandma Shelly and Candace the pie." Luna stormed off into her room and crawled into bed to only think of gill and how his hair was so beautiful.

Her face turned red and she groaned into the pillow, _why am I thinking about Gill! There is nothing special about him that I like! His hair is nice and his eyes…. OH MY GOSH! I do like him. I cant tell Kathy she might chop my head off or something._ Luna closed her eyes tightly and then loosened them up and fell into a deep sleep to only dream about the one and only mayor's son, Gill.

xxx

Kathy handed the Pie to Shelly, "Luna wanted to get you and Candace this pie but she's a little angry right now she went to bed.". Shelly nodded and took the pie.

"That's very kind of her to think of us and get a pie.".

Candace stood up and put the pie in the fridge, "I guess…we'll have some…for dessert…tomorrow".

Kathy waved goodbye and walked back to the bar.

"Sorry that I'm late, guys…I was with Luna and Gill" Kathy grabbed a wet towel and started to wipe down tables.

"Its, fine. Its been slow tonight." Hayden started to dry beer mugs.

On the stage Selena was dancing to Indian music. "I'm just practicing my new dance step." Luna twirled her arms in the air and bowed down.

Kathy clapped, "very nice.". Selena raised an eyebrow, "That's a complement right?" Selena sat down at a table and grabbed asked Kathy if she could order her a raspberry cocktail. "Um sure…"

* * *

AND WE STOP THERE! Stay tuned for chapter 4 ;D


End file.
